


Lost in Thought

by BittersweetBill



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, snufmin, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetBill/pseuds/BittersweetBill
Summary: Snufkin spends some time alone in the woods to reflect on how much he values his time in Moominvalley. His emotions eventually take a toll on him.





	Lost in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I’ve written another Moomin fic. I had received an ask on Tumblr simply asking, “write a fic on Snufkin crying” Since it’s very out of character for him to cry, I tried to write in the most realistic way I could. I find this fic is a huge improvement on the last. I do hope you all enjoy.

“Moomin, would you mind handing me my walking stick?” Snufkin requested.

“You have a walking stick?” Asked Moomin.

“Well, I do now” he states with a soft smile, pointing towards a long branch laying upon the ground.

Moomin does so, handing it to him. “Are you going on an adventure, Snufkin?” He asks.

“Not necessarily, just a walk.” Snufkin replies, putting on his bag.

“Well a walk is kinda like an adventure, isn’t it?” He insists.

“No Moomin, an adventure is filled with excitement. And I’m going on this walk specifically because I don’t _want_ to be excited.”

Moomin scrambles ahead of his friend, looking up at him. “Well, you don’t think you’re going to leave without me, do you?”

“Actually, yes.” Snufkin pushes past. “It’s getting late. It’s bed for you, the woods for me and I’m afraid you can’t change my mind on this.” Moomin frowns and follows behind at a short distance. 

Snufkin turns towards his friend, looking down. “I’m sorry, Moomin. It really is getting late, and you need your rest. For we have a big day tomorrow.”

Moomin stops. “Oh, we do?”

“Why of course we do. But for tonight, I just wish to be alone.” Snufkin assures.

“Oh, okay then! Goodnight Snufkin, I’ll sleep real good!” 

“And you too, Moomin.” He nods, watching his friend cross the bridge and scurry home to Moominhouse. 

 

***

 

Snufkin knew the woods like the back of his hand. Better, actually. Why would he focus on something like the back of their hand, when you can focus on the birds, the trees, the animals - Oh, everything! Even at night, everything in the forest looked so wonderful. And why wouldn’t it? Everything is just so wonderful in Moominvalley.

“Poor fellow, he’ll never get to sleep at this rate” He says aloud, for there is no one around. “Wait a second.” He scans the undergrowth and the trees for any unwanted listeners. “Of course not.” He states. “For anyone out in this weather would be out enjoying it, rather than listening to me. Or better yet, asleep.” 

“Moominvalley is just filled with wonderful people. These friends are hard to come by, but they are a bit of a handful, aren’t they? Let me think…” _Let’s see, the morning started with a delicious pancake breakfast with the Moomin family, before Moomin and I headed out to sea, where we rescued a sea monster from Little My, who sometimes feels like the true monster. How fortunate the creature was fond of the harmonica, although I do wish he didn’t try to eat it. And all this before noon._ Snufkin pondered as he wondered, continuing to organize and catalogue the events of that day. Ultimately, he would decide that today, had been a very good day. But with that a very long and eventful one. Although he loved his friends, very much so. Sometime, it could be a bit much for him. Not as though he truly minded, but... how much fun was too much fun?

He truly loved his friends and the time he spend in Moominvalley, though he feared that might not always be the case. Everyday felt so special. How strange that he had found a place that he liked coming back to. For it had never been in his nature to spend too much time in one place, but Moominvalley was different, very different. And how horrible it would be for it to one day grow old. He’s quite certain that his friends would never get bored of him, so what would he do if he ever grew bored of them. What would he do, what would he say? Of course he already knew what he would do, but he hated to think about that. He knew one day he must quit Moominvalley, for the people and places within it were too precious for him. It’s much better to leave, and keep the memory of something that you love. Rather than to stay and watch it turn into something you do not. 

Snufkin heard a faint sob and realized it was himself, had he really been crying? Bringing the end of his scarf to his face to dry is eyes, he rebuffed himself. “Look at me, what a sentimentalist I’ve become.” He lets out a faint laugh. “Why it’s only mid-summer, for winter is months away.” Reassuring himself, he looked around the forest he loved and knew so well, he brightened. “Moominvalley is such a wonderful place, why I’m certain I’ll never tire of it. Surely, half a year is more than enough time to be by ones self. I was being foolish, such a busy day must’ve fogged up my head.” Turning himself around, he started heading back. Focusing more on the scenery rather than his thoughts. “Moominvalley is lovely, and it shall always hold an equally as lovely place in my heart, no matter what.” 

Coming now to the very edge of the forest, Snufkin decides it’s now time to take his own advice and head to bed. Entering the flaps of his tent, Snufkin slides into his sleeping bag. Placing his hat right by his head, heaving a long sigh, Snufkin falls easily to sleep, with the sounds of peepers and crickets surrounding him. 

 

***

 

“Moomin!” Moominmama calls out by the bottom of the stairs. “Wake up now, breakfast has ended, and Snufkin has nearly finished his cup of tea!” 

Snufkin listens to Moominmama as he takes the last sip of his tea, thinking about the day yet to come. He wasn’t lying when he said they had a big day today, for Snufkin had decided that the sea creature they had met the day prior, showed every indication of being a wonderful friend.

A loud tumbling sound broke Snufkin from his reverie. Moomin had finally, very clumsily fallen down the stairs. And has landed in a pile on the floor. Moomin looks up, seeing his friend as he loudly exclaims. “Snufkin! Oh geez, I hope I’m not too late for breakfast. I came as quickly as I could!”

Snufkin couldn’t help but laugh. Yes, this would be a wonderful day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the lovely feedback, it’s very much appreciated. <3
> 
> Tumblr: @snufed-up


End file.
